Coffee
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Halt and Will run out of coffee.


Title: Coffee

Rating: G

Author: Obi the Kid

Summary: Halt and Will run out of coffee.

Disclaimer: These characters and their world belong to John Flanagan. I in no way claim to own them. I'm only playing in the fandom for a short time and appreciate the world and characters that Mr. Flanagan has created with his book series "Ranger's Apprentice."

~*~

Coffee

~*~

"Halt, where did you put the coffee?"

"There is no coffee."

"What?!"

"We're out. I'm used to keeping my place stocked with coffee for one. With you here this last year, my supply has dwindled. If I'd known you were going to be such a coffee hog, I would not have chosen to take you as my apprentice."

Will showed his mentor a doubting face. It wasn't so difficult for him to figure out when Halt was kidding. At least now it wasn't. When he'd first been taken under Halt's training, he thought everything the man did was of a serious nature. Turned out though, Halt had his teasing side. This however, was no teasing matter. They had run out of coffee.

"Where can we get more?"

"Redmont village. A small store called Kettle…something."

"I'm going into town then."

"No, you have chores to do. This place doesn't clean itself. And with no one needing a Ranger for anything at the moment…" Halt eyed the boy carefully. Not yet sixteen and still very small for his age, he wondered about his coffee problem. He was much too small to be able to down so much of the cherished brown liquid. "The coffee can wait. There will be times when you'll have to go without it, Will. You should train your body to accept that fact. Your mind too. Rely too much on that stuff, it'll kill you."

"Rely? I can go without it. No problem. I was just…thirsty. That's all."

"Water. Tea. Too young for ale. How about a fruit juice?"

Will frowned. "I think I'll just do my chores. I'll clean the horse shelter first. It's awfully smelly out there lately. Smells like a horse or something." He moved towards the door, but was stopped before he got there.

"I think not, young man. I know that pony of yours. He's in on this. I'll turn my back and you and he will be headed off into the village. Smells like a horse. Smells like you're trying to fool your master, is what it sounds like." Halt dropped himself into his favorite chair, and kicked his legs up, crossing at the boots. "The inside of the cottage needs some tidying. You let me know when you've finished. Then we'll ride to Redmont and see about coffee." Leaning his head back, Halt closed his eyes, finding that peaceful place where his mind was quiet but his senses were alert to everything. He'd know if Will tried any other tricks to escape his chores. He did however have a little trouble pushing the coffee craving out of his mind though. It was easy to playfully chastise his apprentice for the 'addiction', but it was another thing to force his own self to not think about the dark, tasty liquid goodness.

"Halt," Will said, standing in front of him sometime later with a rug in his hand. "I've beaten everything I can beat in this place. Anymore and things will start falling apart. Can we please go into town now?"

Halt opened his eyes slowly. Craving gone for the moment, he was in no hurry to humor the young Ranger. "Patience, boy. You're starting to sound as desperate as Crowley. He's got a coffee problem too. He'll never admit it to your face, but watch him sometimes. That jittery look he gets? It's not because he's excited about whatever it is he does…it's because he's in withdraw. He's got it bad."

"I'm not that bad." Then Will thought for a moment. Jitters? "Am I?"

"Not yet." The elder Ranger gently pulled himself from the chair and patted his learner on the shoulder. "Not…_yet_. Saddle the horses, we'll head to town. I'll introduce you to that kettle something lady."

"You don't know her name and you don't know the store name, what if she and the store aren't there anymore?"

"Then we go to Plan B."

"And what's Plan B?"

"I'll work on that if Plan A doesn't pan out."

Will sighed. His mentor was so much like a puzzle at times, he wondered how many people ended up walking away from him when he got like this. "I'll get Tug and Abelard ready."

~*~

The town was bustling with villagers of all shapes and sizes. Will had been in town plenty of times, but never to shop for anything. So this was the first time he'd really paid attention to any of the shops. There seemed to be a shop for everything. Some were decorated with bright colors. Some blended in with the dirt road. Some were constructed sturdily. Some were no more than wooden shacks. All were unique in their own way.

Underneath the Rangers, the ponies, Tug and Abelard seemed intrigued. Heads bobbing and ears flickering, they took it all in. They even nickered at some of the other horses as they passed. Will often wondered what the horses said to each other. He wondered if the Ranger ponies had higher opinions of themselves than a cart pony or a wagon horse. Tug would never tell.

Halt noticed Will's face as they plodded through. Like their mounts, he seemed to be open with all senses. Details were everywhere, and one never knew when one of those details might come in useful at a later time. He was glad to see the boy paying such close attention to what was going on around them. It would be far too easy to become immune to the villagers routine activities. Naturally, two Rangers riding into town also drew much unwanted attention. Something Halt despised. He'd much rather blend into the background and go about his business. But, it was what it was, and it showed Will the type of attraction he was destined to be as one of the mottled gray and green cloak wearers.

Out of the corner of his eye, Halt saw then being observed by a couple of younger battle school types. The time seemed right to quiz his student on the sights around them. Even a ride to town for coffee could be a learning experience for a young Ranger. "You notice them?"

Will shot a quick glance at his mentor. "Battle school?" Halt's non reply meant that Will was correct. "They certainly were giving us an eye. I don't recognize them. But Horace has told me that there are always a few would-be Knights who enjoy gearing themselves up at the mention of Rangers. Mostly he said it's just a friendly rivalry, but some, given the chance, could take it to the next level."

"Interesting." The reply was thoughtful, but Halt left it at that.

"I think they're just jealous of Tug. Those battle horses they have are too pretty and big to be anything special. I bet they think they're all that. Those battle school guys long for a small shaggy pony that's sturdy as a rock. Right, Tug?"

The pony tossed his head and held it high. A slight prance caught his step. Abelard followed suit, to Halt's non-amusement. "Yes, and Tug's not high on himself at all, is he?"

A smile spread across Will's face as he turned his attention back to the events of a day in the village. The horses slowed their step again until Halt clicked to his mount and steered him to the right.

"That's it there."

"What's what?"

"The shop where I buy coffee."

"It's called Coffee Shoppe. I thought you said it was called Kettle something?"

"Close enough," Halt replied as he moved Abelard into a jog.

"But Halt, that's not even close to the name. You're making things up."

They came to a stop a few feet from the entrance. "Does it really matter? No. What matters is what's inside."

They dismounted and left Tug and Abelard standing side by side. As usual, neither horse was tethered. They wouldn't move more than few feet until their masters returned. Will hurried into the tiny store after Halt. Immediately he was slammed by the exhilarating smells of coffee. And not just one flavor. But flavors he could never have imagined. This place was like a dream. He looked up and around and ran right into Halt's back.

"Pay attention, Will. This place is dangerous."

"No wonder you haven't told me about this place. I would have come here to live."

"Exactly."

An elderly woman greeted them. Her hair was a fine gray, curled into a bun on the back of her head. Face wrinkled. Clothing modest. She stood slightly hunched over, a wooden cane one hand. Will saw her immediately for what she was. An aged and honest villager who had been a fixture in this town for as long as anyone could remember. One who took great pride in treating her customers with the same respect that she was afforded.

And she was very familiar with one of those customers. One of her favorites. "Ranger Halt! It's been a long time. Where have you been hiding?"

Halt bowed slightly and removed his hood. "Rosa."

Watching his mentor, Will almost fell over backwards when he saw Halt smile at the old woman. It was such a rare occurrence after all, and needless to say, caught the young Ranger completely off guard. It took him a few seconds to clamp his mouth shut after his jaw dropped at the sight.

Rose's sparkling green eyes moved from Halt to the boy behind him. Her ripened voice was full of merriment and amusement as she asked, "And who is this sprite young man, Halt?"

"He's the reason we are here as he has completely emptied my cottage of any and all coffee. Oh, and he's my apprentice. Will meet Rosa, the woman to which I owe my sanity."

Stepping forward, Will bowed towards the elderly shop owner. "Very pleased to meet you, Miss Rosa. If I may say so, I am in awe of your store. I've never seen so much coffee. I never knew such flavors even existed. The scents are incredible. How did you find all of these flavors? How long have you been in business? Has Halt been a customer long? Do you…" Will's bright eyes and joyful smile were contagious, though his questions were numerous.

"Easy there, young man. You're a sweetheart and full of yourself, aren't you? So then tell me, how did you end up with old Ranger Halt here? I can't imagine choosing an apprentice with such an exuberant personality."

Halt did not look amused. "Funny, Rosa."

"He took me as his apprentice almost a year ago," Will said, then added, "and his cottage has never been so clean."

"Nor has my coffee cupboard ever been so bare," Halt remarked smartly as he countered his student's smart comment. "Rosa, I'm here to stock up."

"Of course. And if I remember correctly, you appreciate a dark morning brew. How about young Will here. Any flavor hit your fancy?"

Will grinned as he looked at Halt for approval. His mentor nodded once, a sign to the boy that he could take his choosing. "I smell cinnamon, Miss Rosa."

"A good nose you have. Come with me, the last aisle there. You can choose from five variations of cinnamon brews." Taking Will's hand, she led him towards the back of the store. His questions began again in earnest and with the utmost of patience, she good naturedly answered them all.

Halt watched them together, once again amazed at Will's ability with people. He had the qualities that others flocked too and appreciated. People liked him. Whereas with himself, his own personality tended to keep people at a distance. But that was who he was. It was no secret at how different he and his apprentice were. It was a needed difference though and over this past year he realized just how much it was needed. Will had an energy and joy in everything he did. An energy so very different than his own. Why he needed that difference in his life now of all times, Halt couldn't answer. He just did.

Thoughts were interrupted when Will came bounding back with an armload of packages in his hand. "Will, we didn't bring an extra pony to carry your lute back. You think you might put a few of those back?"

"I tried, but couldn't decide which flavors to leave behind. I decided I couldn't leave any of them. I've never had any of these flavors before. It's good to try new things, Halt."

"Will." Halt was giving him the disapproving glare.

Rosa was having none of it though. "Oh, leave the boy be, Halt. These coffees fit his personality. Just as dark morning brew fits yours. Dull and drab. Just like you, my dear."

"Yes, and I enjoy dull and drab. I'll take my usual amount of the stuff. Leave these new fancy aroma's to Flavor Boy here."

As Rosa tallied up a total, Halt paid the tab with a little extra tossed in. "Rosa, as always, it's a pleasure. Good to see you again. I'm sorry it's been so long."

The lady beamed at the older Ranger before leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. Will's jaw dropped again as he swore he saw a slight blush come over his teacher.

"Will, pick your jaw up and stop staring."

The boy shook himself back into the moment then offered a farewell bow to the shop owner. "Miss Rosa, thank you for the coffee. I look forward to visiting again. New flavors next time."

"There are over a hundred variations here, Will. And perhaps more to come. I expect you'll be a regular then with Halt here to teach you. One thing he knows is a good coffee." She leaned towards the young man and planted a playful kiss on his nose. Now it was Will's turn to blush as he stepped back and grabbed the treasure trove of coffee they'd just purchased.

Halt poked him in the shoulder. "Come on and stop with the flirting. Alyss will be mighty jealous when she hears about this."

They started for the door. "What? What do you mean? Why would…Halt, you won't say anything to her. Wait, why am I worried. We're just friends. She'll think it's weird or cute or something."

"Friends, huh? You'd better tell your hormones that." Halt smirked as another blush be felled the young face.

"Halt, we are not…I'm barely sixteen!"

Outside Coffee Shoppe, Tug and Abelard waited patiently. Tug shook his head when he saw the large bag that his master carried. Halt addressed the horse. "Tell him, Tug. He spends his money on coffee rather than apples. Where's the fairness in that?"

Tug agreed and stomped his front hoof several times as Will secured the lute onto the back of his saddle. "Don't listen to him, Tug. You know I'd never forget your treats. There's a fruit stand on the way in that had an entire cart load of red delicious apples just waiting. We'll stop on the way out of town." The bribery worked and the shaggy grey settled.

Watching the scene, Halt shook his head and patted Abelard on the neck as he legged up. Then he reached into his pocket and withdrew an apple. Tossing it in the air, Abelard snagged it easily in a trick of horse skill. "Unlike some, I come prepared with treats for my horse. But that's all you get. Can't have a fat Ranger pony now can we?"

As Abelard moved his head back and forth in a 'no' motion, Will wondered if Tug knew that apple trick. It was something he'd have to find out. No way would Tug stand for being shown up by his older equine friend.

The good natured ribbing settled as they headed back out of town. Will made a quick stop at the fruit stand and grabbed a small bag of apples. He fed the largest of the bunch to Tug before remounting. Now the boy was curious. "Halt, how long has Rosa run that shop?"

"Since I was about your age. She's in good spirits for a senior villager."

"I like her. I'm glad we came here today. Which I guess means I'm glad we ran out of coffee."

"I suppose I am too. I've not seen her in a year. Too long. She's a good person. And she likes you."

"Did you bring Gilan here when he was your apprentice?"

"I did."

"Do you think other Rangers come here?"

"Perhaps Crowley."

"Do you think she'd mind if I stopped by once in a while just to say hello? Even if I don't need coffee?"

"No doubt she would enjoy and appreciate that."

"Most people tend to keep a bit of distance from us. She made me feel right at home. Why do you think she treats us so well?"

"She's a natural with people."

"Do you think…"

Halt put a hand up as they meandered out of town. "Enough questions, Will."

Will pursed his lips and nodded, knowing how much Halt disliked his parade of questions. Reaching a hand down, he scratched Tug on the neck. The horse snorted in return. The rest of the ride home was made in silence.

~*~

Two weeks later, Halt returned from a ride into town to find his apprentice finishing with the chopping and stacking of the firewood. The Ranger walked over to the boy and watched him piling the logs. "Rosa is gone, Will."

The boy's head snapped up. "What? Gone? Gone where?"

"Her daughter says she passed last week."

"She…she died? But we just…she was just…"

"She's been ill for sometime according to what I understand, but refused to give up her love for her coffee shop."

Will sighed sadly. This certainly wasn't news he was expecting Halt to return with. He really didn't know how to react. It felt strange to feel sadness for the passing of one he hardly knew. But after that one short visit to her store, she'd become important to him. A woman who had worked hard her whole life but who never lost the joy in that work. Carefully he put the last log on the top of the stack and walked over to where Tug stood dozing in the sun. He reached up and scratched one of the gray ears. Tug continued dozing, but leaned into the rub. "What should I feel, Halt?"

"What do you feel?"

"I don't know. Sad, but confused about the sadness. I hardly knew her."

"It's not the length of time you know someone. It's the quality of that time."

"She was a good lady."

"Yes."

"She worked hard."

"Yes."

"The only time I met her, she treated me as if she'd known me all my life."

"That was Rosa."

"I'll miss her."

Halt came to stand next to the boy and put an arm around his shoulders. "As will I."

"What will happen to her shop? It would be a shame if what she worked so hard for all her life ended because of her passing."

"Her daughter has taken it over. She says she's been working alongside her mother since she was young girl. She plans on keeping the store going to honor that memory."

"I'm glad."

"Oh, that reminds me." Halt wandered back towards Abelard for a moment, retrieving something from a saddle bag. He handed it to Will. "Rosa had put this aside for you not long after we left her shop that day. Her daughter had it waiting should you or I return.

Will opened the small brown package to find a smaller white coffee bag inside. A small note attached read: _"Will, new cinnamon flavor just arrived. You'll enjoy this one, it's my favorite. It's not dull and drab though, so keep it away from Halt. Love, Rosa."_ Smiling at the bag, Will found himself laughing at the last part. "She knew you, Halt."

"Indeed she did. Well, I'll surprise her then. How about you brew up a bit of this cinnamon coffee to go with dinner. I'll be adventurous tonight."

"She would have been proud, Halt."

~*~

That evening after a filling meal, master and apprentice shared a cup of hot cinnamon coffee and toasted a lady named Rosa.

"So?" Will finally asked Halt after both had finished draining their cups.

"So what?"

"Did you like the cinnamon?"

"Not bad."

"Would you have it again?"

"I suppose."

"How about tomorrow morning?"

"No, I need my dull and drab to put me in the mood for the day."

Will laughed and refilled his cup. "Do you think taste in coffee mirrors personalities?"

"Possibly."

With that, Halt kicked his boots off and relaxed into his favorite chair. Arms crossed behind his head, he leaned against them and closed his eyes.

"So if you are dull and drab, what does that make me?" Will asked curiously.

After a moment, Halt replied. "Anything but, Will. Anything but. No more questions. See about the horses before you turn in for the evening."

"I will." A brief pause before Will wondered, "Halt, is it a good thing that I'm not dull and drab?"

"Maybe. I'll tell you for certain after your apprentice days are finished. If I manage to survive your five years, then yes, it must be a good thing. If not, I suppose it wasn't a good thing."

Will pondered the response for a short time, then left to tend the horses. Halt opened his eyes long enough to see the boy bounding happily from the cottage. "Yes, Will. It's a good thing that you're not dull and drab like your old worn teacher. I've got enough of that for the both of us." His dark eyes closed again and he thought inwardly. _"Just stay as you are, Will. Stay as you are. That energy and joy you bring, as with Rose, it combats the dull and drab. And though I'd never admit it to you or anyone else…at this point in my life, I need that. And am grateful for it. Even if you do have an odd taste in coffee."_

Moments later the Ranger was snoring softly.

END

14


End file.
